Goodbye
by DarkRaven934
Summary: Two survivors alone in a world where it's hide or be eaten find them selves in a situation of life and death. one has to be the hero. one has to say goodbye.


**A/N i do not own the walking dead. i am using my own characters. i hope you like the story :3**

GOODBYE...

The sun rose, causing rays of light to find their way through the boards that dawned the window, blinding the crap out of me as I woke up surrounded by porcelain. A cross bow laying against my chest. "If any normal 20 year old woke up in a bathtub they would have a crazy story to tell… Me… It's survival. " I say laughing, looking to my left for my companion Tyler, only to find his blankets scattered around. _**Where did he go?**_ I leave behind my porcelain tub and risk venturing out of the safety of the bathroom. "Ty?" I whisper his name as I walk through the house. My heart rate increases, I can feel myself start to panic. _**Where is he? **_ My mind is making horrible scenarios, picturing his guts strung out in a walkers hand, his dead eyes looking up at me asking for help-

Something grabs me. My instincts kick and and I turn pointing my arrow at whatever's behind hind me I'm about to pull the trigger "Hey, hey calm down it's me" He smirks, laughing. I punch him -_hard_- in the arm "Don't do that to me! I almost shot you! Are you dense?!" I keep hitting him, tears start to form. I'm crying, from relief, from fear. "Geez I'm sorry, okay you can stop hitting me, or the walkers won't be the only things attacking you" He smiles, his eyes shining**. ** _**That smile almost makes me forget we could be zombie food before the next morning.**_ I catch myself staring at those brownish green eyesand quickly snap back to reality. _**Good going Kellie, you're in the middle of an apocalypse and you're swooning over a boy like a love sick puppy.**_ I mentally eye roll . Turning away from him I sternly say "Come on, grab your things we gotta move while it's still Daylight"

The wooden door opens to a view I've grown use to over the years… The roads covered in abandoned cars and overgrown plants that managed to creep their way through some cracks. Buildings dark, empty. Windows cracked, boarded. The world is quite, like nothing was there, nothing had ever soiled. It's a bittersweet beauty. I look at my partner and nod at him. He nods back, no words. Fast light steps. My eyes scope out the area around me. Looking for places to hide; places to run; places to camp. Constantly looking for dangers. Out here it's not just the walkers that will get you. Other survivors don't take to kindly to competition. Since it's just the two of us…. We are just easy target practice.

A blue and white sign stands in front of us "Do you really think anything is left here?…. When the virus hit, everyone ran to the nearest Walmart to store up" Tyler says looking at the building ahead of us "Yeah yeah I know… But it doesn't hurt to look, maybe they left some things behind….." I look at him "I got your back, if I see anything move it's getting an arrow in it's back"_**I have to keep him safe… He's all I have left…. **_

The glass on the door was already broken so getting in wasn't hard. The fluorescent lights above us flicker as we step in. _**How is there still power on? **_ I don't dwell on it too long, I can't afford to. "Everything seems clear, let's get what we can and get out of here" The look on his face told me how scared he was… Low visibility. Our ammo is basically gone. We couldn't fight a horde if it came… _**We will be fine **_. My mind repeats that again and again reassuring myself.

We manage to find somethings on the shelves, a few cans of fruits and some bottles of water that were thrown about the shelves, forgotten and overlooked in the chaos. We check the hunting supplies in a hope to find anything useful. Something silver shines. I go to grab it when a voice echo behind us…

"What do we have here boys… A couple of rats moving in on our territory." Every bone in my body freezes. I don't want to turn around but I know I have to. We are surrounded, 4 guys. "We don't want any trouble" I say holding up one of my hands showing peace, the other on the trigger showing I'm not afraid to fire. _**Just let us go…. **_

"Well missy, we don't take to kindly to rats like you stealing our food, now boys what do we do when we find rats in our supplies…." The leader smirks as the men grab us, two on him, one on me.

Tyler is thrashing around trying to break free, I just stare up at the man calling the shots, the man holding my bow in his filthy sausage fingers. Pointing it from me to him. _**This is it…**__. _ My eyes lock on the arrow head pointed straight at my chest. I look at Tyler then back to him "Let him go…. Kill me… Let him go." The man laughs. "Now why should I do that?" "You'll have your blood, and once you shoot me you'll have one walker to deal with… shoot the both of us…. You'll have two, now we both know that the four of you can't handle two flesh eaters. Let him go."

"Kellie! Don't do this… You don't have to be the hero… I need you.. I can't handle this by myself" Tyler yells. "Fine, we'll let him go… But first…" He smirks "Lets show him what will happen if he comes back."

I hear him scream but I focus on the arrow. I watch as the trigger inches closer and closer. I breathe in on last time. I look at Tyler _**I love you, I'm sorry **_ My eyes fall close, preparing my self. I hear it go off….

I open my eyes to blood. It's not mine. _**No. **_A blonde boy lays in front of me "TYLER!" He looks at me with that same stupid smile from earlier "You can't be the hero this time…" Blood starts to trickle out of his mouth. I scream. All my hatred, my fear, my sorrow comes out. Before I realize what I'm doing, my hands are on the leaders throat.

_**Please stay with me.**_I'm cradling him, sitting in the porcelain that I woke up to this morning . "Come on, Tyler you can't do this to me… You can't leave me please." He's turning cold. Crimson is seeping through the gauze I managed to get around him "You can't die on me now, I used all my supplies on you" I half laugh, he gives me a weak smile "I'm sorry" "Don't give up on me, you're going to live damn it!" He goes limp in my arms, tears are rolling down my cheeks. _**No… No! No! No! This can't be happening! I was suppose to save you! I was the hero! You should have left! You should have ran! Why couldn't you have listened for once! **_ I'm hitting him, cursing him, but he's not coming back. I give up, body going limp, I'm sobbing like a child. My heart shattering around me like a broken window pane. I don't care about keeping my voice down, I let the world slip away into my tears. I just want to wake up from this nightmare._**Just wake up …**__._

The sun rose, causing rays of light to find their way through the boards that dawned the window, as I wake up. _**He hasn't turned yet.**_ No pulse. _**It's a matter of time…**_

With tears filling my eyes, I place my lips on his forehead, _**goodbye.**_ I feel movement. I jump back quickly. _**Crap.**_His corpse lunges after me. I reach for my blade but, I can't bring myself to fight him. _**I can't do this**__. _ I take off down the stairs hearing footsteps running behind me. I reach for the door and close it behind me, pushing my weight against it to hold him back. I hear the primal screams from behind the wood. The knocks against it. _**My hero is gone. **_ I pull a match book out of my pocket. _**A monster like them.**_I run a match stick down it. _**I'm sorry I couldn't save you. **_The flame leaves my hand. _**I love you.**_I turn to look at the fire engulf the house

_**Goodbye…..**_


End file.
